Sasuke's return
by Visual-hide
Summary: Sasuke revient 5 après son départ...Esperant pouvoir se faire aimer de Sakura a nouveaux...Mais seulement celle ci veut tout faire pour l'oublier. Elle sort déja avec quelqu'un mais si ce quelqu'un n'était plus ?Lisez vous comprendrez !
1. Chapitre 1Le retour de Sasuke

Hello Alors je vous préviens : Naruto , j'en suis au tome 24 ! Pardon si je fait des fautes sur l'histoire...Je la vois comme moi je la vois si sa vous plait pas : Adieu !

Dans cette nuit fraiche une jeune fille aux cheveux roses pleure.

Dans cette nuit fraiche un jeune homme sans va sans regards sur son passé.

Cet homme vient de tout abandonné pour une simple vengeance.

Cette jeune lui a dit :" Et après ? Que fera une fois que tu l'auras tué ? Tu aura tout perdu !"

Sasuke S'en fichait...Il voulait tué Itachi Uchiwa celui qui avait salit le nom de son clan.

5 ans plus tard...

Sasuke avec réalisé son rêve.

Sakura sortait avec un jeune homme du nom de Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi avait les cheveux noir comme les ténèbres, ses yeux était d'un gris magnifique,

il était très beau.

Sasuke revint avec l'accord exeptionel de l'Hokage, Tsunade.

Sakura et Kiyoshi se promenait devant la porte de Konoha.

La jeune fille aperçus une silouhette qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre entre milles...

"-Ce...C'est...Impossible !" Murmura-t-elle.

"-De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?" Demanda le brun.

Il avait aperçus la même silouhette mais ne la connaissait pas.

"-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAN !" Hurla un blond suréxité au loin.

Celui ci arriva a la rencontre de la jeune fille et voyant qu'elle n'eu aucune réaction, il tourna sa tête vers la où la rose lançait son regard.

"-Incroyable !" Cria Naruto.

La silhouette releva la tête.

On vit deux yeux rouges.

"-Vient Kiyoshi ! On s'en va !"

"-Sakura ? Tu n'attend pas Sasuke ?"

"-Non Naruto...Acceuille le tout seul !"

"-Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiwa !"

"-Bah oui ! pfffffff !"

"-Le deserteur ?"

"-Oui ! Aller ! On s'en va !"

"-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir Sakura-chan ?"

"-Parce qu'ils nous a tous abandonné ! Je le hais ! A plus Naruto !"

"-Euh...A...A plus..."

Sasuke Uchiwa entra dans la village.

Naruto lui sauta au cou.

"-SASUKE ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT ICI ? TU AS TUE TON FRERE !"

"-Lache moi l'intello ! Laisse moi rentré tranquille !"

Le brun poussa Naruto assé violament et celui ci tomba a terre.

"-HEY MAIS VA PAS UCHIWA ? TU CHERCHE LA GUERRE !"

"-Hola ! Calmez vous vous deux ! Qu'est ce que vous faites de l'esprit d'équipe ?"

"-Quel esprit d'équipe Kakashi sensei ? Il ne fait plus partit de notre équipe maintenant !"

"-Peuh ! Tant mieux ! Avec un boulet comme toi, je serais pas allé loin !"

"-Te monte pas la tête Sasuke ! Je suis peut être devenus plus fort que toi !"

"-Ha ! Ha ! Mais bien sur ! Aller ! Moi je vais faire un petit tour pour voir se que as changé ! A plus l'intello !"

"-Grrrrrrrrrr !"

"-Du calme Naruto !"

Le blond regarda son maitre dans les...dans l'oeil.

"-Kakashi-sensei ?"

"-Hum ?"

"-Sasuke...Il est devenu si fort que sa ?"

"-Hum...Etant donné qu'il a réussi a tué un ninja déserteur de classe S...Hum...Oui !"

"-Mer.. !"

"-Aller ! C'est pas gr..."

Kakashi n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond était déja partit, furieux.

Sasuke se promenait a la recherche d'une jeunne fille...Pas n'importe laquelle...

Il cherchait Sakura Haruno.

Cette dernière était accompagnée par son petit ami.

"-Sakura !"

"-Sasuke..."

"-J...Je vais vous laisser sa fait longtemps que vous vous êtes pas vu...A plus tard Sakura !"

Kiyoshi et Sakura échangerent un rapide baisé puis Kiyoshi partit

"-Alors...Tu sort avec lui ?"

"-Oui ! J'allais pas attendre un salaud qui ne reviendrait peut être jamais et qui si jamais il revenait ne m'aimerais peut être pas !

Le brun baissa la tête...

Depuis cette époque il avait bien changé...

Pas tellement physiquement, mais mentalement et émotionellement ce n'était plus le même...

Depuis son départ il s'était souvent posée cette question :"Sakura...Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour moi ? Amie ?...Ou plus ?..."

"-Sakura...J'ai beaucoup réfléchie et..."

"-Non Sasuke ! Je ne t'aime plus ! Désolée..."

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Kiyoshi.

La rose alla sonné chez son amour.La mère de celui ci lui répondit :

"-Désolée ! Il vient juste de partir pour une mission..."

"-Ha...Et bien merci..."

"-De rien ! Aurevoir !"

"-Aurevoir..."

Sakura s'en alla...Soudins une question lui monta a la tête..."Est ce que j'aime toujours Sasuke ?"

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée car la réponse était simple :"Impossible !"

Mais pourtant son coeur répondait :"Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout...Tu l'as aimé lontemps non ?"

Une semaine après Kiyoshi était sensée rentré de mission...

Sakura alla a la porte pour l'acceuillir mais elle trouva Sasuke.

Elle s'assit a coté de lui en attendant le retrour de son petit ami.

Au bout d'un moment le compagnon de Kiyoshi arriva bléssé :

"-Sa...Sakura...Kiyoshi..."

"-Takumi ! Qu'est ce qu'il a Kiyoshi ?"

Les yeux vert emeraudes de la jeune fille était emplis de larme attendant la térrible réponse...


	2. Chapitre 2La mort de Kiyoshi

**Résumé du chapitre précédent pour ceux qui ont la flemme de lire ou qui ont pas tout suivis XD : **

_Sasuke est rentré._

_Sakura sort avec KiyoshiUn mec inventé comme ça XD_

_Kiyoshi part en mission avec un autre mec Takumiaussi inventé sur le coup XD mais ya que Takumi qui rentre voila _

_Tout ce qui est entre sont mest petits commentaires _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-Kiyoshi..." Ne cessait de répéter Takumi sur son lit d'hopital.

Sakura était à ses côtés attendant la suite de la phrase et une éventuelle nouvelle de son petit ami.

"-Mademoiselle ?"

"-Oui ?"

"-L'heure des visites est terminée revenez demain si vous désirez."

"-D'accord mais prévenez moi si il dit quelque chose."

"-Bien..."

Sakura s'en alla le coeur sérré.Elle voulait des nouvelles de celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine.

Elle priait pour son retour et pleurait chaque soir pour le revoir...

Et soudain...Elle se souvint...Elle se souvint qu'elle fesait la même chose que pour le retour de Sasuke...

A cette idée elle sécha ses larmes, ouvrit la fenêtre et respira un bon coup.

Après tout Sasuke était bien revenu, par pour le plus grand plaisir de Sakura certes, mais il était revenu !

Elle continuerait a prier mais pas a pleurer.

Le lendemain, elle revint a l'hopital.

Le lit d'Hopital de Takumi s'était transformé en son lit de mort...

Et pour ses derniers mots il avait prononcer :" Kiyoshi...Je te rejoins...Au paradis..."

Elle courut dehors, les larmes lui ruisselait sur son beau visage, tout comme la pluie.

Puis elle s'arreta dans une rue car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus et tomba par terre.

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

"-Sakura ? Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?"

"-Sasuke...C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Va-t-en !"

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"-Il est mort !"

"-Qui ?"

"Kiyoshi !"

"-Je...Je...Je suis désolé...Tu veux venir te reposer à la maison ?"

Il se racla la gorge et eut un regarde vide :

"-Il n'y a personne chez moi..."

Sakura ne répondit rien et pour Sasuke ce silence voulait dire "oui".

Il la souleva et la conduit jusqu'a chez lui.

Il l'assit sur le canapé.

_On dirait qu'elle est sans vie..._

Puis Sakura s'endormit.

Sasuke la prit comme une princesse et la monta dans sa chambre.

Il remonta la couverture et descendit.

Il se rassit sur le canapé et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit.

Le matin était levé, ainsi que Sakura.

Celle ci ce demanda où elle était.

Puis elle descendit les escaliers et vit Sasuke endormit.

Une pensée lui monta a l'esprit : "Qu'est ce qu'il est beau..."

Mais elle secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée.

Puis il se reveilla avec Sakura juste au dessus de son visage.

Malgrès qu'elle avait chassé "l'affreuse" pensée de son esprit elle s'était rapprochée de son visage machinalement.

Mais dès qu'elle vu que Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, elle rougit et "replaça" sa tête a sa place initiale.

"-Pa..Pardon !"

Sasuke eut un sourire amusé se qui était rare chez lui et se qui fit doublement rougire Sakura.

"-C'est pas grave ! C'est pas grave."

"-Bon je vais rentrer..."

"-Ha ! Tu veux pas rester un peu ? Je vais faire a manger si tu veux !"

"-Euh..." Elle hésita.

"-Lui ? Il sais cuisiner ? J'aimerais voir ça tiens !" pensa-t-elle.

"-D'accord !"

"-Bien ! Tu as faim j'espère !"

"Oui ! Très" sourit elle.

Sasuke alla dans la cuisinegrande cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuné.

Il posa tout dans la grande salle a manger et appella Sakura.

Cette dernière arriva et découvrit la salle, puis elle s'assit et commença a manger.

"-Hum ! Mais c'est bon !"

Sasuke rit?

Sakura pensa : "-Qu'est ce que le fait rire celui la ?"

Et dit : "-Qu'est ce qui a ya ?"

"-Tu pensait que je ne savais pas cuisiner ?"

"-Bah oui...T'es pas partit suivre un stage de cuisine !"

Le brun se remit a riredur a imaginer hein ? XD

"-Haha ! T'es trop mignonne !"

La rose rougit et se demanda : "-Est ce Sasuke ? Il a changé ! Il est devenus...Plus...Humain..."

"-Aller ! Continue de manger ! Tu doit être affamée !"

Sakura ne se fit pas prier et finit son assiette.

"-Merci pour le repas..."

Elle se leva et commença a s'en aller.

"-Tu ne reste pas ?"

"-Non...Désolée...Je...J'ai des choses à faire..."

"-Je comprend..."

Les lèvres de Sasuke frolèrent celles de Sakura, qui, surprise s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Elle était toute rouge.

Elle rentra chez elle...Mais il n'y avait personne.Ses parents étaient mort depuis 2 ans déja.

Sasuke soupira profondement.

"-Halala...J'aurais du aller moins vite avec elle...J'ai du l'effrayer...l'a pauvre..."

Il semblait amusé mais au fond de lui il était triste de ne pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras la sérrer contre lui l'embrasser...

Il savait pertinament qu'avant il aurait pû saisir cette occasion mais il était trop occupé a accomplir sa vengeance et voila maintenant...Sakura avait raison...Il avait tout perdu...

A cette idée son regard se fit vide...


	3. Chapitre 3 Le rival! Sasuke prend garde!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent pour ceux qui ont la flemme de lire ou qui ont pas tout suivis XD :**

_Kiyoshi, le petit ami de Sakura est mort._

_Sasuke l'invite a dormir chez lui et essaie de l'embrasser !_

_Merci a _** Suatsu**

_et a _**Paola-chan**

Ps : Les paroles sont entre "" et mes commentraires sont entres Voila

Bonne lecture

° Hinata95 °

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-SASUKE CHERI ! Tu es revenu à Konoha ! Mais c'est formidable ! Sort avec moi !" Hurla une blonde en voyant le brun s'avancer dans la boutique des parents d'Ino.

"'-Du calme Ino ! Tu vas effrayer les clients !"

"-Non ! Ino je ne t'aime pas ! Tu veux que je te l'écrive ? Ou peut être que je te le déssine tu comprendra mieux non ?"

"-Sasuke ! Tu es méchant ! Bon ! Tu veux acheter des fleurs c'est sa ?"

"-Oui Ino ! Nous somme dans une boutique de fleurs ici et je ne suis certenement pas venu te voir !"

"-Sasuke !Tu es trop méchant !" Penssa la blonde.

"-Bon quelles fleurs veut tu ?"

"-Hum..."

Sasuke réflichis et acheta les fleurs qui plaisent a toutes les filles :

"-Je vais prendre des roses"

Aussitôt les roses achetées il fonça chez Melle.Haruno esperant lui remonter le morale qui était au plus bas mais il esperait surtout que les sentiments qu'il portait dans son coeur allait être réciproque car oui maintenant il n'avait plus peur de lui dire : Il aimait Sakura !

Ils avaient maintenant 17 ans et ils n'étaient plus des enfants !

Mais...

Sakura allait peut être penser qu'il venait profiter de la situation...

Il revint sur ses pas et alla voir Ino et lui dit sans aucun semblant d'amour ni même d'amitié :

"-Tiens pour toi !"

"-Ho ! Sasuke Chéri ! Merci !"

Elle allait l'embrasser quand il l'esquiva et rentra chez lui.

"-Quoi ? Sasuke offre des fleurs a Ino alors qu'hier il a essayé de m'embrasser ! Il manque pas de culot ce dragueur !"

Se dit une jeune aux cheveux roses et aux vert qui avait assistée à toute la scène.

Elle soupira et rentra chez elle en courant.

Elle se cogna violament et s'exusa.

Elle regarda le regard étonnament gris de l'homme avec qui elle eut une colision.

Ses yeux lui rappellait des souvenirs...Des mauvais souvenirs ? Peut être pas... Des souvenirs heureux ? Oui mais cela n'empêcha pas une larme de sur le visage de Sakura.

"-Pardon ! Pardon...Je vous ait fait mal ?" Demanda le jeune homme en tendant sa main pour aider la jeune femme a se relever.

"-Non ! Non...C'est rien..."Elle essuya la larme."-Merci et pardon..."

"-C'est de ma faute...Pour me faire pardonner je vous invite a manger des ramens ! D'accord ?"

L'homme lui sourit.

Il avait un sourire tendre et des lèvres magnifiques.

Sakura se surpris a vouloir l'embrasser, mais elle ne connaissait rien de lui ! Même pas son prénom !

"-Euh...D'accord..."Elle lui rendit son sourit.

Ils se rendirent tout deux "Chez Ichirakku" restaurant qui servaient des ramens.

Les ramens étaient le plat préféré de Naruto c'est pourquoi la jeune femme ne s'étonna pas de trouver Naruto entrain d'en manger.

"-Coucou Naruto Encore entrain de manger ?"

"-Ho ! Shakura-Tsan ! Ché qui le mec avec tsoi ?"

"-Bah ! Naruto tu es dégoutant ! On ne t'as jamais appris a ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?Le "mec" avec moi c'est...Euh votre nom ! Je ne le connait même pas !"

"-Ah ! Je m'appelle Yué ! Sa veut dire "Lune" En chinois.

"-Donc voila c'est Yué ! Continue a manger ! Et étouffe toi !" Elle rit.

"-Tu es drolement jolie quand tu sourit...euh..."

"-Sakura !" Rougit elle.

Ils se sourirent et passèrent commande.

"-Bon je vous laisse les amoureux !"

"-Naruto !" Elle soupira "-Aurevoir"

Malgrès qu'il était un peu lourd Naruto était très gentil et l'avait beaucoup soutenue pendant ces 5 dernières années.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger la nuit était tombée.

"-La lune est magnifique !" S'exclama Sakura en admirant l'astre.

Yué rit.

"-C'est exactement se qu'a dit ma mère en accouchant !"

Sakura rit a son tour.

"-La lune est peut être magnifique mais ce n'est rien à côté de toi Sakura..."

Celle ci rougit.

Yué rapporcha son visage de celui de Sakura, puis ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

Les voila entrain de s'embrasser.

La rose ne se débatit pas au contraire elle acceptait volontié !

Sasuke aussi était de sortit.

Enfin Naruto avait prévenus Sasuke qu'il avait vu Sakura avec un mystérieux garçons et voulait vérifier ça.

Quand enfin il trouva les deux amoureux leur baisé était devenu un peu plus passioné mais n'allait pas chercher loin.

"-Sakura !" L'interpela Sasuke.

"-Sa...Sasuke ?"

"-Qui est ce ?" Demanda Yué.

"-Non ! C'est moi qui devrait dire ça ! Sakura ! C'est qui celui la ?"

"-Il s'appelle Yué..."

"-C'est tout ce que tu connais de lui ? Tu te fout de moi ou quoi ?"

Sakura baissa les yeux.

"-Aller viens Sakura ! Ne perd pas ton temps avec un inconnu ! Moi Je..."

"-Tu lui veux quoi ? Et qui te dit que je suis un inconnu ? Laisse la tranquille d'accord !"

"-Qui t'a demandé de l'ouvrir toi !"

"-A...sser..."

Sakura ce releva furieuse et les larmes aux yeux.

"-ASSER ! SA SUFFIT !"

Les deux hommes la regardairent interloqués.

"-Euh...Mais qu'est ce qu'il y Sakura?" Demanda Sasuke.

"-J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS DEUX !Pourquoi vous vous disputez a la fin ?"Pleura-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard puis Yué osa :

"-Mais...Pour toi..."

"-POUR MOI ? VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ JUSTE POUR MOI ?Vous êtes complètement idiots ou quoi ?"

"-Pardon Sakura..."Dit Yué.

Sakura tourna son regard emeraude vert Sasuke.

"-Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez ?"

"-Raaaah ! Sasuke je te deteste !"

Sakura s'en alla en pleurant Yué essaya de la rattraper mais il l'avait déja perdu de vue il retourna voir Sasuke pour lui faire la moral :

"-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas exusé ?"

"-Hey ! Tu me traite pas de con okay ?"

"-Peuh ! "

"-Pourquoi je devait m'exuser ? C'est a cause de toi qu'elle pleure !"

"-Non c'est a cause de toi ! Idiot !"

"-Ah ? Je vais m'ecxuser"

Il commença a partir mais Yué l'attrapa par le bras.

"-Ne t'approche plus d'elle ! Tu l'as déja assé fait souffrir comme ça !"

"-Je fait se que je veux okay !"

Sasuke s'en alla rejoindre Sakura.

Oui il avait été con, il le reconnaissait très bien.

Pourquoi ne s'était il pas excuser a se moment la ?

Il n'en savait absolument rien...


End file.
